Player Speed
Player Speed is a statistic in the game which defines the speed a playable Character can move. Most Characters have a base movement speed of 6, but some have different movement speeds, and some items and environmental effects can affect the player's movement speed. The effect of items and attachments is calculated by applying a multiplier to base movement speed. If a character has perks or disadvantages that affect movement speed (e.g. Wolfgang's different forms, WX-78's SYSTEM OVERLOAD, or Wilbur's different locomotion methods), any external speed modifier will be applied to the current value. In Don't Starve Together, the speed multiplier is product of all multiplier of equipped items, roads, characters and others. Character speeds Objects and foods There are some items and foods when equipped, worn, walked or eaten (respectively) give boosters (calculated over base) that increases or reduces speed (have the same effect in all players); some are stack-able. Note : The effect is calculated in default character values base and is not stacked. * The Piggyback has 2 different effects: -20% in vanilla, and -10% in all DLCs and Don't Starve Together. Total paralysis There are a few mobs and entities that paralyze players completely, making it impossible to move until the effect is over. * The effect of freezing can be accumulated, meaning that the player could easily die to an Ice Hound. **The efect of queen womant can be avoided using rabbit earmuffs Boat and attachments In the Shipwrecked and Hamlet DLCs, boats were added that can travel through the ocean with various speeds that can also be augmented with attachments. Some boats have Sail attachments. When equipped, these grant additional movement speed. Others There are other ways to modify speed but with very short duration periods. Some ways require certain criteria. Bugs * Equipping and unequipping the Quackering Ram grants a large speed boost. * Using console commands and setting the player's speed very high can make them walk over NPCs and cause a game crash. Trivia * WX-78 with SYSTEM OVERLOAD in a row, or armored boat, with iron wind, a sleek hat, a walking cane, eating roasted coffee beans, and eating tropical bouillabaisse, can gain up to 23 in movement speed. * Wolfgang in his wimpy form wearing a Marble Suit walking in Antlion Den inside a sandstorm has a speed of 1.0368. * Despite each character having their own speed on land, when boarding a boat, the character will gain a 6x multiplier to speed. * Although mobs have two speeds (walking and running) the player character only has one (except Wilbur maybe for the constant consider him another mob). * The player can change their speed with the console by entering c_speed(value). The value can be between 1 and 40. Above 20, the player character can walk on water. Above 41, the game may crash. * Walking on lava (using console commands) will cause automatic death. * Even if the player catches up to the speed of a Dogfish (8) in a boat with a Trawl Net, they will still be unable to capture it. Category:Gameplay